<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, It Is by MagicLia16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680183">Yes, It Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/pseuds/MagicLia16'>MagicLia16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trevor Wilson's Not Crazy (a series of jatp reveal fics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate POV, Carlos is a sweet little brother, Gen, Ghost boys be acting weird, Happy Ending, Luke is a little bit angry, Trevor Wilson gets a huge shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/pseuds/MagicLia16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie was writing a song with Luke when she got a knock on her door. She did not expect to see her ex-best friend's father standing there asking about his dead bandmates who happened to be in her band. Let's just say things happen and Julie has to think on her feet. - Sequel to 'Is That Them'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Carlos Molina, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Julie Molina, Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trevor Wilson's Not Crazy (a series of jatp reveal fics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, It Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is! I know many of you have been waiting for this for a while now, but I wanted to take some time and just enjoy reading all of the new fics posted without worrying about cranking out a new chapter. So, I’ve had my rest time, and now I’m getting writing again! I hope you like seeing Julie’s (and by extension the boys’) POV on Trevor’s visit to her house! </p><p>Also, I started a tumblr all about JatP and Merlin, if you’d like to check it out! My username is Magiclia16!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julie was sitting at her kitchen table with Luke, working on a new song. It was an interesting melody, one that she’d had in her head for weeks. She was super happy that they were finally putting it to words and creating an arrangement for the band. Hopefully, if they finished in time, they would get to play it at their next gig!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door. Since she was in the middle of songwriting, Julie called to her little brother who she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>was playing video games upstairs instead of working on homework like he was supposed to be. When she didn’t get an answer from him, Julie sighed and pushed the chair back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was quick to follow her, always curious about the things going on in the house. It wasn’t like whoever was at the door would see him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie opened the door, but she was not at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>expecting to see one of her mom’s oldest friends who hadn’t spoken to her family since before her death - and who also happened to be the only surviving member of her ghost-friends band - at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to cover her surprise as quickly as she could, but she knew he had seen it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor, hi!” She said. “What… are you doing here?” It was very unusual of him to show up like this. Julie heard Luke murmur under his breath “that’s what I want to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie saw him take a steadying breath before he answered. He seemed nervous to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Julie. I’m here to talk to you about your band.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he was. He must have seen a video or something of them playing. She knew she was going to have to tell him something, but she had no clue if she should tell him the truth or not. She turned around, subtly trying to see Luke’s reaction and thoughts without outright asking him and being thought of as a crazy person. He shrugged and pointed towards the studio before he poofs away. She gave a small nod before turning back to the man she used to consider an uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about this in the studio, if you don’t mind. Dad’s a bit busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie led him down the path to the studio, trying to come up with an idea of what she was going to say. She wished he’d given her a bit of warning before he stopped by so that she could have had at least a few extra minutes to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the building, she saw that all three of the boys were there. They looked nervous, maybe more so than she is. She’s not surprised, though. Depending on how the visit goes, they may be revealed to their ex-bandmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie sat down on one of the chairs and Trevor made his way to the couch facing the center of the room. They sat in an awkward silence for too long, nobody speaking, not even the boys. Everyone was tense, thinking of the possibilities of what could happen once someone spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Trevor took the leap, which Julie was incredibly thankful for. She would have had no idea where to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to be in a band in high school,” he said. “There were four of us and we were all really close. We loved to play music together. We had big dreams of playing big theatres and becoming famous. We got so close to really living out our dream. After years of work, we were finally going to play the Orpheum, but that night, before the concert started, my three other bandmates passed away in an accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was twenty-five years ago, and I never thought it would be possible to see them again, until Friday night when you and your band played the Orpheum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie sighed. She knew exactly where this was going. Before he continued, she took out a notepad she keeps on the table for rogue song lyrics that pop into her brain. She had seen Luke come closer to her as Trevor - Bobby - talked, and she needed to know if he was ok with her telling him the truth or if she had to come up with a lie on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do I tell him or not?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wrote. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Jules. He might not take it well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He seems like he’s freaking out. I think we need to tell him before he checks himself into a mental hospital.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had come over too, and saw what she was writing. “I say we tell him. He deserves to know. And, it would be nice to talk to him about what he did face to face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffed. “You know what he did to us! Do you really want to relieve his suffering? Maybe he should pay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘LUKE! He’s still a person, and he used to be your friend.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke let out another intense huff and went up to the loft to sulk and shoot eye lasers at Trevor. Just then, Julie vaguely registered Trevor cut off from his freak-out and she knew what she had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie flipped over the page that she’d been writing on so that he couldn't see her side of the conversation between her and the boys. She took a deep breath and turned back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie saw him physically relax, and she knew that she made the right decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not holograms. Trevor, they’re ghosts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said it, the truth about her band. Now all she had to see was how he would take it. She hoped he’d be alright. They sat there in silence as he thought it through. She could see him connecting the dots in his brain. While he was thinking, Luke had been getting impatient. He rolled his eyes at his old bandmate. “Wow. He sure is taking a long time. Maybe you gave him too much of a shock, Julie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as the words sounded sincere, his tone was laced with sarcasm. She knew he didn’t mean it. He had a right to be angry about what Trevor did, but she hoped he’d get over it soon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Trevor spoke again, this time with a bit of awe in his voice. “So that really was them on stage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was definitely still processing, and she was going to give him all the time he needed, no matter how impatient Luke was being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a week ago,” he said cautiously, “some… unexplainable things happened at my house. Was that them too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie sighed. Now she had to explain their haunting. Of course. “Yeah. They’d just found out that you stole their songs and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She only had a moment to register it as an awesome plan to help Luke and the rest of the guys reconcile with what Bobby did before she blurted it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, they’d like to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words were out, all three boys protested. “Julie, no.” Alex was the first one to speak up. “We’re not ready yet.” She sent him a pleading look, one that she tried her best to say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>just trust me.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clearly it worked, because Alex sighed and motioned for her to get on with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Trevor asked, she pointed out each of the guys’ locations to him, though she wasn’t actually sure if Luke had come down from the loft. She got up and walked to the piano, hoping that they would understand what she wanted them to do. They’d triggered their visibility a few times through playing a few chords before for Carlos, but it only worked sometimes and she wasn’t sure why. Still, she had to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie walked over to the piano and started playing a few chords, locking eyes with each of the boys and giving them a head tilt to encourage them to get their instruments. It took a second, but each of them reluctantly picked up their guitars and drumsticks before playing a small chord progression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell the instant Trevor saw them, because his face went completely blank. He was in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She stopped playing the piano, and so did the guys. When Trevor didn’t act like they vanished, she knew it worked. The three ghosts and the living musician stared intensely at one another and she knew right away that she needed to give them some time alone. She let out an awkward cough before hightailing it out of there. They deserved some privacy and she could only hope that they’d be able to talk it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie walked back up to the house to get a small snack and drink of water until they were finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave them fifteen minutes before she felt comfortable checking on the group again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she neared the studio, she couldn’t hear any yelling, which was good. She peaked her head into the studio so that she could back out quickly if she needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” she said. “Everything going ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw a few nods, she stepped all the way into the room. She turned towards Trevor, worried about how he was taking it. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>ok? I’m sure this has been a huge shock, finding out ghosts are real.” He nodded and gave a reassuring answer, and she knew they were going to be alright. She let herself smile for the first time since he got there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, her crazy little brother chose that specific moment to walk in. He must have seen her go down and was interested in seeing if the guys were there. She asked him what he was doing in there, but he ignored her and instead headed for the other lifer in the room; the one he hadn’t seen in forever. He let out a shout of excitement when he saw him, and the hug he and Trevor shared was the cutest. It seemed that they’d both been missing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Carlos noticed the boys, she saw him go on red alert. He exclaimed loudly, “those are some phantom-tastic holograms that you’ve got there!” to try to alert her of their presence or something, and then he side-shuffled over to her and whispered loudly out of the corner of his mouth, “What are they doing here?!” He could be so hilarious sometimes even when he doesn’t try to be, and that was one of those moments. She let out a deep, hardy laugh that lasted for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to her little brother with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlos, he knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went wide with shock. “He KNOWS?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor responded and explained his connection to the boys, and his reaction to finding out that Carlos had seen the demo was priceless. And of course, Carlos pulled a Carlos and asked to hear the guys jam. He’s so sweet like that, but Julie knew that it wasn’t a good option. She didn’t think any of them were quite ready enough to play again any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly she wasn’t the only one who thought that way, when Trevor spoke up against the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Alex surprised them all by saying that he wouldn’t mind playing with him again. Turns out that she and Carlos weren’t the only ones to miss Trevor, because the rest of the band agreed. All of a sudden, they had chosen a song to play and then they were making music together. 25 years had passed, but Julie could tell they still knew how to work together, all four of them, to create a unified sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Carlos watched them bond through music, just as she had done with them, and it made her so happy to see her best friends make up with a father figure of hers. She hoped that this would be the first step to true Reconciliation between them. It was a large leap, but even if it took baby steps the rest of the way, her heart would continue to soar. She was so happy that she helped to make it happen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I'm considering looping a Carrie reveal fic into this series as well, so stay tuned! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>